gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Dong Nam Dosi
Dong Nam Dosi is a region in the Chivalric Republic of the United Free Cities, formerly part of the Greatest Kingdom of Zuiguo before its union with the Chivalric Republic. Geography The long road to travel from coast through Zuiguo, the Mist Mountain Road is an ancient route. Most castle towns and village connect to this road, and it is depicted in much art and poetry. It is probably the most important east-west road in the region, and possibly beyond. The center of the Greater Kingdom of Zuiguo, the Imperial City is very crowded. Beautiful buildings and ornamentation have been for a long time. The feeling of old pride can be overpowering to visitors. However, the famous temples and castles mix to provide a multistory feeling. The beautiful bamboo Eternal Autumn forest seems always to be the season of autumn. Beautiful red and gold colors can surround a traveler until they become lost in such a place. The imperial colors were chosen to reflect this eternal place. Such is a wish for long life, it is a spiritual home of the monks of Q'Jes. If a traveller becomes lost, they should light incense and clap a prayer. People The people of Zuiguo are mostly humans. Having a proud lineage of ancient empire, they are always interested in continuing its legacy. Pride and Honor are important to Zuiguo people, however recently they have suffered many failures. The Old Imperium is remembered proudly, and people work hard to surpass old achievements. The society is feudal. Local regions and rural areas are controlled by Castle Lords. They serve the kingdom's ruler, who is called the Wang. Such a ruler is defender of the lands. Long ago the Wang was protector of many tribute states. However, with the weakening of the kingdom, many of these states became independent. However, the population and culture of this area is still very strong. Society is organised around families. Most people are farmers and merchants, however there is a long military tradition, so warriors are famed and skilled with swords. Usually Castle Lords are strong with families of this style. Silk clothing is very popular, and usual clothing is layered robes. Colors are simple and admire natural designs. All arts are admired and respected, especially poetry and swordplay. Resources One of the principal resources of the region is Ban-terato, spiritual artifacts made from bamboo. From the eternal autumn forest, they are believed to provide spiritual protection and good health. Other resources include Aimoh, a soothing drink, and the plentiful bamboo foests and temperate weather provides a bountiful supply of wood. The region is obliged to import metal. Silver and iron are especially valued. Religion The religion is Q'Jes. This religion's belief is spiritual harmony of oneself to be found and then released from entanglement. It is the individual's attempt to free from sins and imperfection of world, to find the purification. There are many deities who are prayed to for guidance and teaching. However, most important of the eight priceless things is Q'Jes. Q'Jes was the first monk to achieve such a spiritual harmony of oneself. Austere tradition, especially forest and mountain ascetic is important and popular. Many temples were built, and most are also location of teaching. Knowledge and Wisdom are important and respected greatly. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18347047&postcount=47 Category:Regions Category:Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Capital Regions of Telluris